


Body Say

by omgdatphantho



Series: Songfic [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Brief Alcohol Mention, Degradation, Dom/sub, Language, Light Bondage, M/M, Smut, Sub/Bottom!Dan, dom!Phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-08-30 21:50:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8550439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgdatphantho/pseuds/omgdatphantho
Summary: Phil wants to dominate Dan. Dan wants to be dominated.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a songfic based off of ‘Body Say’ by Demi Lovato
> 
> Based on a prompt I was sent on Tumblr.

_If I had it my way, I would take you down_

_If I had it my way, I would turn you out_

_And if my body had a say, I would come again_

_Scared of what I might say, cause I’m at the edge_

 

Distant traffic noises filter through the open window. A gentle breeze ruffles the curtains. Dan stares at his ceiling. The glows from his amber light and fairy lights illuminate the space.

He lets out a soft, exasperated sigh. His fingers twitch with the desire to pick up his phone. Dan’s resisting the urge. He knows if he does, then he will call Phil.

Dan figures there are worst things in the world than having a boyfriend who wants to have sex with you. Death is the example that comes to his mind. Dan doesn’t want to call Phil though.

If Phil comes over, they’ll have sex just as they always do. It will be as vanilla as ice cream. Dan enjoys it. Lately, though, he’s been craving something more. He’s not sure what, but he has an idea.

Dan’s not ready to talk to Phil yet. He isn’t one hundred percent about anything yet. He doesn’t want to scare Phil off. So, for tonight, he will lie in his bed and stare at the ceiling.

_And our eyes are crossing paths across the room_

_There’s only one thing left for us to do_

 

They met at a party eight months before. Both found themselves at a mutual friend’s house. The music was loud and they were on opposite sides of the room.

Neither are party animals. A drink or two and some small talk were really all either of them could handle. They were both nursing their first drinks when they spotted each other.

Phil was sat on a windowsill while scanning the room for a familiar face. A head of dark hair caught his attention. He stopped his scanning and zeroed in on the person. The hair belonged to a shy looking man who seemed to be roughly Phil’s height.

Dan could feel eyes on him. He glanced around the room until he found the culprit. A tall, dark hair man was staring right at him. The man smiled at him. Dan gave a weak smile back. The man was pretty good looking from what Dan could tell.

He glances away from the man’s stare. When Dan looks back, the man has disappeared. Dan frowns to himself. He jumps slightly when he feels someone sit down next to him. He looks over and sees that it’s the man. A smile spreads across his face.

Phil thinks that the man is more handsome up closer. His dark, brown hair is contrasted with his slightly tanned skin. His golden, brown eyes look as though they’ve been kissed by the sun. Phil could find himself getting lost in them very easily.

Dan’s breath catches in his throat. The man sitting next to him is beyond handsome. Pale skin that is accented with black hair and drown worthy blue eyes. Dan subconsciously licks his lips before biting them.

“I’m Phil,” Phil says as he leans close to Dan’s ear.

“I’m Dan,” Dan replies, returning the favor. Both men have matching smiles.

Phil can’t help himself. He slowly leans in and places a kiss upon Dan’s plump, pink lips.

“I’m sorry,” Phil apologizes after pulling away. He can feel his face becoming warm. Dan shakes his head.

“Don’t be,” Dan replies in a low, husky voice. He snakes his hand onto the back of Phil’s head before pulling him in for another kiss.

_You can touch me with slow hands_

_Speed it up, baby, make me sweat_

_Dreamland, take me there cause I want your sex_

_If my body had a say, I wouldn’t turn away_

_Touch, make love, taste you_

_If my body told the truth, baby I would do_

_Just what I want to_

 

Dan and Phil stumble through the door. They’re back at Dan’s flat since his was closer to the party. Phil has Dan pinned against the wall while he tugs at his shirt.

Dan backs Phil against the opposite wall before ridding himself of his shirt. Phil runs his hands all over Dan’s torso. Dan grabs Phil’s hand and leads him down the hall.

They shed their clothes all the way to the bedroom. Dan grabs the lube and condom from the side table. He hands the condom to Phil and makes quick work of stretching himself open.

Phil lays on the bed and strokes his already hard cock while watching Dan. He rolls on the condom and pulls Dan on top of him once the other man is ready. Dan sinks onto Phil’s length.

Their moans and noises echo throughout the room. Phil pulls Dan into a rough kiss. Dan digs his nails into Phil’s sides as he slams himself down. Phil roughly thrusts into Dan.

Before long, they’re both cumming. Their final moans are ringing through the air. Dan flops down on the bed next to Phil. Phil disposes of the condom while Dan cleans himself up.

“Would you let me take you on a date?” Phil asks, breaking the silence.

“Yes I will,” Dan answers.

 

_If I had it my way, I would take the lead_

_And if I had it my way, I would take you deep_

_If my body had a say, I’d get it off my chest_

_Show you all the red lace underneath this dress_

 

Phil lays on his side. He’s absentmindedly staring at the wall while keeping an eye on his phone. He’s willing it to light up with a notification from Dan.

He knows that he can ring the other man easily. Though, Phil knows that it will end up as it always does. They’ll have sex. He’s not complaining about the sex. It’s pretty good. However, he wants more.

Phil’s sure about what he wants. He want to break the monotonous of vanilla sex they’ve been having lately. He wants more in the bedroom department. Phil’s not sure how to bring up his desires to Dan. He doesn’t want to scare off the man. So for now, Phil will lay staring at the wall.

_And our eyes are crossing paths across the room_

_There’s only one thing left for us to do_

 

The next Friday, they’re sat on Dan’s couch for date night. The air is thick with tension. Dan has noticed that Phil seems to have something on his mind. He’s been acting really distracted all night.

“Are you okay?” Dan asks Phil. He’s turned to face the man at the other end of the sofa. They’re not cuddling and haven’t been the entire movie.

“Yeah,” Phil answers without looking at Dan. Dan frowns slightly. He can tell that Phil is hiding something.

“Are you sure?” Dan presses again. Phil takes a deep breath. He knows that he has to tell Dan about the thoughts swirling around in his head.

He turns towards the other man with his mouth open to speak. The words die in his throat. Dan looks so small and innocent in his oversized comfy clothes. There is no way that Phil could corrupt him in the way that he desires. Phil shuts his mouth, shakes his head, and smiles at Dan.

“Yes. I’m sorry. It has just been a long week,” Phil answers. Dan nods his head. He’s still suspicious that it’s not what Phil meant to say. He decides to let it go for now. Dan moves down the couch and curls up in Phil’s arms.

_You can touch me with slow hands_

_Speed it up, baby, make me sweat_

_Dreamland, take me there cause I want your sex_

_If my body had a say, I wouldn’t turn away_

_Touch, make love, taste you_

_If my body told the truth, baby I would do_

_Just what I want to_

 

Two days later, both men are having trouble sleeping. They’re lying in their respective beds, staring at the ceiling. Thoughts rush like water through their heads.

Phil can’t get the imagine of Dan pinned to the mattress out of his head. He wants to tie the other man up and make him beg. Phil wants to spank him ’till his ass is red. He wants nothing more than to dominate Dan.

Dan awoke from a dream hours ago and has yet to find his way back to sleep. His brain is playing the dream over and over again.

Phil had him bent over his knee. He was spanking Dan and telling him what a naughty boy he is. Dan was loving it. He woke up with a hard cock that he had to take care of.

He wants the dream to become reality so bad. He wants Phil to dominate him. He wants the imagines in his head to stop being just a fantasy.

_My mind is getting in the way_

_Can’t feel what my body say_

_I'mma tell you anyway_

_I'mma tell you anyway_

_My mind is getting in the way_

_Can’t feel what my body say_

_I'mma show you anyway_

_I'mma show you anyway_

 

Dan’s the one who cracked first. It’s the following Friday and they’re at Phil’s this time for date night. They had been cuddled and watching a movie. Dan pulls back from Phil and turns to face him.

“Phil?” Dan starts. His palms are sweaty and his breathing has become shallow. 

“Yes Dan?” Phil asks. He glances at the other man and notices how nervous he appears to be. Phil pauses the movie and devotes all of his attention to his boyfriend.

“I need to talk to you about something,” Dan says. Phil eyes him suspiciously.

“Okay,” Phil says with hesitation. It came out more as a question then the statement Phil intended it to be. Dan takes a deep breath.

“I want you to dominate me in bed,” Dan squeaks out. His words are a bit rushed and Phil’s not sure that he’s heard him right.

“What was that now?” Phil asks. The blood feels like it’s pounding in his ears. He swallows hard. His heart is beating fast.

“I like what we’ve been doing in the bedroom. However, I need more. I would like you to dominate me. If you’re okay with that,” Dan explains.

They stare at each other for a few minutes. Tension grows thick between them. Dan can feel his face growing red. Phil hasn’t responded yet. Dan’s starting to worry that he has messed everything up.

_There’s only one thing left for us to do_

_Oh, you can_

 

Phil lunges across the couch and crashes his lips to Dan. Dan lets out a squeal of surprise. He starts to kiss back and stops himself. He puts his hands on Phil’s shoulders and pushes him backwards.

“What are you doing?” Phil asks.

“What are _you_ doing?” Dan counters.

“I’m kissing you because I’m happy,” Phil states. Dan looks at him in confusion. It clicks with Phil that Dan has no clue what’s going on in his head.

“Oh. Sorry. I should explain,” Phil says sheepishly.

“Yes you should,” Dan replies.

“I’m happy because I want to dominate you in bed. I’ve been thinking about it for a while, but I have’t figured out a way to approach the subject with you. You beat me to the punch,” Phil explains. Dan smiles. He pulls Phil close for a passionate kiss.

After their mini make out session, they pull apart. They sit back and start discussing what this revelation means for their relationship. They discuss what they want to do, what they’re willing to try, and what their limits are. They’re buzzing with excitement and anticipation by the end.

_You can touch me with slow hands_

_Speed it up, baby, make me sweat_

_Dreamland, take me there cause I want your sex_

_If my body had a say, I wouldn’t turn away_

_Touch, make love, taste you_

_If my body told the truth, baby I would do_

_Just what I want to_

_You can touch me with slow hands_

_Dreamland_

_If my body had a say, I wouldn’t turn away_

_Touch, make love, taste you_

_If my body told the truth, baby I would do_

_Just what I want to_

 

By the time they get into the room, the air around them is electric. They want to try everything at once. Neither of them can get naked fast enough. Phil sits on the end of the bed while Dan stands in front of him. Phil pats his lap.

“Across my knee baby,” Phil commands in a husky tone. Dan happily drops across Phil’s lap. Phil runs his hand over Dan’s smooth ass. He lifts his hand up and brings it down with a sharp whack. Dan lets out a loud moan at the contact. He can feel his cock starting to grow hard against Phil’s leg.

“You’ve been so naughty Dan. A naughty little slut. Keeping your desires from me. I’m going to have to punish you for that,” Phil purrs. He’s accenting his words with slaps to Dan’s ass.

“Yes Sir. Punish me Sir. I’ve been so naughty,” Dan pants out. Phil doesn’t stop until Dan’s ass is bright red. Once that happens, he lifts the man up and deposits him on the bed.

Phil lays Dan on his front. Dan feels his cock scraps across the sheets and he lets out a moan at the contact. Phil grabs one of his ties from the closet and ties Dan’s hands together. He grabs the lube from its drawer and pours some on his fingers. He slaps Dan’s ass again and sinks a finger into his hole.

“You’re so tight baby,” Phil states as he works two fingers in and out of Dan. Dan can’t help but fuck himself back on Phil’s fingers. Phil uses his other arm to pin Dan to the mattress.

“Greedy aren’t you babe?” Phil states.

“It feels good Sir,” Dan moans. Once Phil can easily work three fingers into Dan, he pulls his fingers out. He lubes up his cock and pulls Dan to his knees.

Dan moans loudly as Phil sinks into him. Phil grabs Dan’s hips tightly and starts thrusting hard. Dan’s wall cling to Phil’s cock. They’re fucking harder and rougher than they ever have.

Phil adjusts and snakes his arm around Dan. He fists the man’s aching cock. This causes Dan to thrust forward.

“You gonna cum for me? Cum for me like a good little slut?” Phil questions.

“Yes Sir,” Dan starts chanting. His orgasm is fast approaching and he’s struggling to hold himself back. Phil’s in a similar state.

“Can I cum?” Dan asks. Phil digs his nails harshly into Dan.

“Cum slut,” Phil commands. With those words, Dan cums undone. He screams as he releases into Phil’s hand.

Dan clenches so tight around Phil that the other man suddenly cums. Dan lets out a moan at the sensation of being filled with Phil’s cum. Phil fucks them through their high before slowing down and pulling out.

Phil collapses on the bed next to Dan. Both men are panting hard. Phil undoes Dan’s bonds and pulls him into his chest.

“How was that?” Phil asks.

“Wonderful,” Dan replies.


End file.
